The invention relates to a pump apparatus, and in particular, to a flowable material pump apparatus coupled to a vehicle including an application assembly.
In the past, problems associated with pump apparatus coupled to vehicles have been of some concern. This is especially true in the area of movable application apparatus which require the flowable material to be pumped to an adjacent application assembly. One specific type of such movable apparatus would be the pumps designed to apply by the use of compressed air a coating of cementious material to an erected building structure.
The pump apparatus of the invention includes a sled that is detachably connected to a vehicle. The detachable connection allows the vehicle to be used for other purposes. However, due to the detachable connection, problems have existed relating to the ability of the sled to maintain a spacially consistent relationship with the vehicle during operation.
The typical operational area in which such pump apparatus operates is often times rough terrain generally difficult to negotiate. Problems have existed relating to the ability of the pump apparatus to negotiate such terrain. Further, problems have existed relating to the ability of the pump apparatus to remain operatively connected to the application apparatus when travelling over rough terrain.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved flowable material pump apparatus which can be removably coupled to a vehicle.
It also would be highly desirable to provide an improved flowable material pump apparatus coupled to a vehicle including an application wherein the apparatus has the ability to maintain a spacially consistent relationship with the vehicle during operation.
It also would be highly desirable to provide an improved flowable material pump apparatus coupled to a vehicle including an application assembly wherein the apparatus has the ability to negotiate rough terrain.
Further, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved flowable material pump apparatus coupled to a vehicle including an application assembly wherein the apparatus has the ability to remain operationally connected to the application apparatus when travelling over rough terrain.
Finally, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved cementious material pump apparatus having both a source of cementious material and compressed air by which the cementious material can be applied as a coating to an erected building structure which can removably be coupled to a vehicle and negotiate difficult terrain and remain in an operational and spacially consistent relationship with the vehicle during operation.